Lucy's Memories
by NaluAngel
Summary: Fairy Tail has gotten in a giant battle with another guild. Everyone is using their magic to the max, but what about Lucy. This story is just some memories of Lucy as she is "disappering". Sucky summary. NaLu. Chacter Death. One-shot


*DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT! This is kinda sad. My first Tradgey! NaLu! May have OOC! Please Review!

* * *

Tears stained her face. She heard people crying all around her. She felt strong arms holding her. She felt her life withering away. She felt dizzy. She looked at everyone and wished to comfort them. She wished to rise from the battlefield and smile at everyone. She knew their hearts hurt. She only wanted to reassure them.

"Lusheee." Happy moaned. Her favorite exceed was crying tears for her. Her boyfriend was holding her close to him. She remembered the first time she met him.

* * *

_"Who is that guy?"_

_"He's a creep."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Thanks!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm Lucy!"_

_"Your really nice." he continued eating._

_"Aye!"_

* * *

That was the first time she met Natsu. I remembered when he saved me from the sky cell and when he gave me hope when I need it.

* * *

_She jumped from the sky cell. She only jumped because she heard Natsu. Or at least she hoped._

_"Natsu!"_

_"Lucy!" Natsu was running at full speed. He caught the girl and crashed into a wall._

_"Lucys are falling out of the sky!"_

_"Man, that was insane."_

_"Natsu...I knew you'd be there."_

_"There. You okay?"_

_"Ya, I think so."_

_"What a relief! Let's head back to the guild now."_

_"Huh?! This is their headquarters! In which case...!"_

_"But Erza said to retreat!"_

_"She's a wimp then! I'm not afraid of these guys one bit!"_

_"The master is seriously injured too!" The master is injured. _

_"So we should get revenge for him!"_

_"You can't do it on your own, Natsu!"_

_"What did you say?!"_

_"You can't do it alone!"_

_"Don't repeat it!"_

_"Everyone's hurt you know!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Nab, even broke some bones!"_

_"Well, he's weak!"_

_"And Macco!"_

_"He's over the hill!" _

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." They stopped arguing and looked at me. Tears are coming from my eyes. "It's... It's all my fault... Even so, I still want to be in the guild... I love Fairy Tail!"_

_"H-Hey! What's going on?! What are you talking about?"_

_"Lucy?" _

_"Then just stay with us. What's the deal?"_

_"Natsu we should go back to the guild."_

_"Yeah, I bet we oughta. Here, Lucy. Get up."_

_"You shouldn't pull so hard, Natsu."_

_"I'll carry you on my back, then. Okay."_

_"Look! You made her cry!"_

_"I-I did not!"_

* * *

Ugh. I felt a sharp pain in my side where I'd been stabbed and an even worse one in my leg, where I've been shot at. It's kinda pathetic when I think about it. I mean Natsu had just proposed to me when this battle begun. I promised him I'd live. Usually Natsu would be giving words of hope like those other times. Everything went black.

* * *

_"We learned our own weaknesses right now, so what do we do next? Grow stronger! Face them head on! When were all alone, it might be too frightening to bear, but we're all alright beside each other. We've got our comrades right here! There's nothing to fear! WE'RE NOT ALONE!"_

_"You must live life as long as you are still strong. Never look at your life as something insignificant.!_

* * *

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted. I woke up in the remains of the Fairy Tail infirmary. Natsu was holding my hand. I saw the bandages around my entire body. Most of them had lots of blood still left on them. I heard a groan near the entrance. There Wendy stood. Her hair had streaks of blood in it, her hands were stained and she was extremely pale.

"Natsu, let Wendy rest. She'll die at this rate."

"Lucy, you need-"

"No Natsu." when I passed out I saw many happy memories. I realized most of them were with Natsu. I hope I can take them to heaven with me. I grabbed a piece and quil and began writing down some thing very special.

"Luce, what are you writing?" I just looked up and smiled. I felt my breathing get shallow. I wrote faster. I saw that wendy was asleeP and that my bandages were wet with blood. I looked up at Natsu for the last time. I handed him the note and smiled. He smiled his toothy grin for me. That was the last thing I saw in life.

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I smiled at Lucy for the last time. I hugged her limp body. I shivered at its coldness. I opened the letter she gave me.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ If your reading this that means I've gone to go see my parents. I hope you know my feelings for you. I'm sorry for not giving you the answer to your question. The answer is yes. I would have loved to marry you and start a family and other things. Also, please don't blame yourself, Wendy or anyone else for my death. Just do somethings for me Natsu. 1st Always smile. Your smile was the one thing that could brighten my day. 2nd give my things to people who you believe deserve them. 3rd give Levy-chan my book. 4th tell everyone I'll miss them. 5th When people are sad about any loss just try to cheer them up okay!Finally 6th go meet a cute girl, get married and start a family! I'll be happy knowing that my best friend loved me. Natsu, promise never to forget me, tell the guild I love them and that I'll see them all one day. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Lucy _

* * *

I cried my eyes out. I looked over at the dead Lucy. I decided to what till Wendy woke before telling everyone what happened. I saw a faint spread of white on the window sill. There sat a Lucy dressed in white wings and dress. She had a halo and her Fairy Tail mark was now made up of pink light. She was watching me. She was smiling and giggling.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye in person. That's all."

"Goodbye Luce."

"Goodbye Natsu. I hope I'll get to see ya later on, just not to soon! Alsodon't forget about the things you have to do!"

"I won't! I love you Lucy!"

"I love you Natsu." she said as she disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Did you guys like my first one shot! This thing is going to stay a one shot! Please review!


End file.
